pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Cute Bunny Lucy/Locy Stuffs - Episode 1
Hey guys! This is a possible series that takes place before Locy and Lucy became stepsisters. If you want more, tell me in the comments! In the car Pepper: I must say, I know it's not easy moving across CP. Especially you Locy, right? Locy: Why even do it then? We weren't having any monetary problems, and I hate Lulu. Dian: It's DIAN Now. Locy: I'm surprised you want to be so different from us even though you're a prep. Dian: Oh Shut Up! Locy: I just can't share a roof with her! Dian: It's A Mansion Roof You Know. With A Hot Tub And- Locy: Take your own advice will you? Pepper: I'm just saying you don't make friends as easy as some people. Locy: Yeah cause unlike some people I have identity and I don't have an army of penguins exactly like me. They arrive at school and Dian gets out of the car Other Prep: Hi, You're Cool. I'm Michelle. What's Your Name? Dian: Dian. Michelle: Cool. Locy: I'm done. I quit. Pepper: You can't quit! Locy: Fine. Locy gets out of the car and no one notices Principal: Hello students! I'm here to give you a school tour even though were halfway into the year! Locy: That doesn't make sense- Principal: Shaddup. You will be taking a small psychology test. Dian: Oh, No, I Didn't Study! Locy: It's a psychology test. Besides, you never study. Dian: Oh Yeah. In the test room Doctor: I'm going to show you a picture. *shows a silhouetted picture of two penguins talking* What do you see? Dian: Two Penguins Talking. Doctor: Right! Now can you tell me what they're talking about? Dian: He's Upset Because Other People Keep Asking Her Out, But She Can't Help Being That Perfect! Doctor: Very good! Now Lucy, see if you can make up a story as vivid as Dian's. Locy: It's Locy. Doctor: I'm sorry Locy. What do you see? Locy: A herd of candy-colored ponies. Doctor: There aren't any ponies. It's two penguins. Locy: The answer last time was ponies, but then I realized it was silhouetted MLP picture. Doctor: This is two penguins talking. Locy: Oh ok. Doctor: Now what are they discussing? Locy: Um, a herd of candy-colored ponies. Doctor: *glares at Locy* Locy: What? It's a brony couple. *smirks* At the mansion Dian: Then, They Asked Me To Join The Cheerleading Squad Without Even Having To Try Out! Locy: Can you kill me now please? The phone rings and Pepper answers Pepper: Yes.. Yes she's my daughter.. Ok great. Bye. Locy, you took a psychological test today? They said they wanted you to take a special class. Apparently you have low self-esteem. Locy: How'd they get that result from candy-colored ponies? Well, I guess I was sort of trying to make fun of the test... Pepper: We tell you over and over you're special. Why can't it just get to you? Locy: It's a mistake. I don't have low self esteem. Pepper: Good. Locy: I have low "esteem" for everyone else. The next day Teacher: Esteem and team. They just don't match. We are here to help you realize your actuality. Locy: Uh, I have a question. Teacher: No questions until the end. Locy: What the heck does "realize your actuality" mean? Teacher: Um it means uhh.. I HAVE A VIDEO COMING UP WHY DON'T YOU WAIT? Lucy: *from behind Locy* He doesn't know. He's got the speech memorized. Locy: How am I supposed to follow him then? Lucy: I'll fill you in later. I've taken this course a couple times. On the way home Locy: I don't get it Lucy. You have the entire course memorized, can't you just pass the test? Also, how'd you even get in the class anyway? Lucy: Well, I like this class. It gets me out of PE. And when I took the psychological test, I told them the people looked like my mom and dad. Then I told them my mother is likely dead. Locy:.. Oh.... The next day Troy: So where do you like to go after school. Dian: Nowhere In Particular. Sometimes I Get My Nails Done In My Own Spa, Or Go Bolwing In My Own Bowling Alley, Or... Locy and Lucy walk by Locy: That's my cousin. Lucy: Bummer. Troy: So you got any relatives that go to the school? Dian: Oh No. No Siblings Or Cousins Or Anything. Why Do You Ask? Locy: ! In Class, Oh No, I'm Talking Like Dian! Teacher: So what does it mean when we talk about our selves? Rookie: Um, it means we're talking about us? Teacher: Excellent! Rookie: Yay I'm smart! Teacher: Tonight, just like we talked about in class, you're going to turn you're daydream into reality! Rookie: But we didn't talk about- Teacher: Shaddup Rookie. Rookie: :( Teacher: Um, Locy, what's a daydream you would like to see come true? Locy: My whole family to do something together. Teacher: Excellent! Locy: Something that'll make them suffer. Teacher: Excellent! Wait no not excellent- The bell rings That night.. Pepper: So how's the self-esteem coming? Locy: My teacher says that no longer having a father is a key source of the problem. Pepper: *afraid* Really? Locy: No. But he does say that I should think back to my childhood and things that brought me joy. Oh wait, I don't exist, Dian. Dian: What's That Supposed To Mean? Locy: Nothing. Speaking of joy, remember that pizza place we used to go? Dian: Oh God. At Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Dian: Doesn't this place have a history of murders? Locy: Yes, but I'm sure you can ignore the time a kid got bitten by an animatronic. Or the time a guy got stuffed in the suit. Or the time a guy took a spare costume and used it to gain the trust of 5 innocent children, then took them to the back room and murdered them. Dian: *cries* Locy: It's like a dream come true. *smirks* At Lucy's house Locy: Hey, don't you know all the answers to the release test? Lucy: Yeah, why? Locy: How about we just take the test tomorrow and get out of this stupid class? Lucy: But how will I get out of PE? Locy: You don't have much strength do you? Lucy: No, not really. Teacher: Tomorrow, I want you to list 10 ways the world would be a sadder place without you. See you tomorrow! Locy: Um teacher? We feel really good about ourselves. Lucy: Yeah. Can we take the release test? Teacher: Um, but it's only been a week.. Locy: You think we're not good enough? That's gonna leave a mark on our self-esteem.. Teacher: I wouldn't want that! Ok question one... Lucy: False. Teacher: Correct! Question 2- Locy: You look yourself in the mirror and say "I'm amazing!" Teacher: Yes! Next... Lucy: True. Teacher: All correct! We must have a graduation assembly! Locy & Lucy: Hmm... At the assembly Teacher: First up is Lucy! Lucy: Can't believe they called the whole school here Um, hi. I'm Lucy. I'm really glad I graduated this class. But.. Having this graduation is.. Making everyone realize I have low self-esteem.. And I.. I... AAAHHHH!! *runs off stage* Locy: Guess she can't stand PE Teacher: Next up is Locy. Locy: Graduating this early is such an amazing feat, but honestly HOW DID I GET INTO THIS THING IN THE FIRST PLACE? IT'S LIKE YOU STICK ANY DIFFERENT PERSON IN THIS PLACE! MOMMY ISSUES? LOW SELF-ESTEEM. DADDY ISSES? LOW SELF-ESTEEM. EVEN SO, I AM HONESTLY BAFFLED ON HOW FLIPPING CANDY-COLORED PONIES GOT ME INTO THIS!! Everyone: ... Locy: Um, but I'd like to take a moment to thank my family. Dian: No... Locy: More specifically, a cousin in my family. Dian: No Locy: Dian Hegland, will you stand up please? Dian: NOOOOOO! Locy: Well, that's her folks. Thank you! Dian: Just for that, I'm gonna create an organization to destroy her.. That night Pepper: I'm so glad you graduated from that class. Let's celebrate! Locy: I know the perfect way to celebrate. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza anyone? Everyone: *cries* Category:Blog posts